lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
John Locke
Sobre Locke Nas duas primeiras temporadas da série, John Locke teve uma participação essencial nos acontecimentos da Ilha. Conhecido como 'John' ou 'Locke' por seus companheiros, ele tem habilidades de sobrevivência, rastreamento e caça, que em inumeras situações foi de vital importancia para os sobreviventes. Além disso, parece ser uma pessoa extremamente educada, já que possue um vasto conhecimento de assuntos culturais e literarios. É também fã de jogos, provavelmente por ter passado algum tempo trabalhando em uma loja de brinquedos. Há também evidencias de que ele é fan da série de filmes 'O Poderoso Chefão'. No episódio Pilot, Part 1 nós podemos vê-lo fazendo a brincadeira da laranja nos dentes, que Vito (personagem dos filmes) faz com seus netos. Em um flashback no episódio Lockdown ele fala para Helen que ele vai "cuidar de tudo", com a mesma entonação usada pelo jovem Vito. Ele também fala Italiano no episódio Hearts and Minds. John Locke também parece ter uma grande bagagem psicologia. Nos seus flashbacks, ele tem grandes problemas em desistir de seu sonho de se dar bem com seu pai, Anthony Cooper, e até o episódio Live Together, Die Alone, ele acredita que seu destino está relacionado com aa Ilha. Antes do Acidente Familia * Filho de Emily Annabeth Locke e Anthony Cooper * Foi abandonado pelos seus pais, quando ainda era um bebê, e cresceu em diversos lares adotivos. * Tem pelo menos 2 presumiveis irmãos: Jeannie, que morreu quando ele era jovem e um irmão (nome ainda não revelado) com quem ele jogava "Mouse Trap", além de uma tia chamada Bea Jones. * Foi procurado pela mãe, depois de adulto. Após dizer que ele "sempre foi um pouco especial", o pos em contato com o seu pai biológico. * Relacionou-se bem com seu pai após se encontrarem e inclusive passaram algum tempo caçando juntos. ** Na verdade era apenas uma fachada, para que Anthony Cooper pudesse lhe roubar o rim e depois cortar a relação. * Passou a vigiar seu pai, parando o carro na frente de sua casa e simplesmente ficando sentado lá. Parou com esse habito depois que conheceu Helen. * Se envolveu com seu pai mais uma vez, quando ele enganou alguns bandidos, roubando-lhe uma grande quantia de dinheiro. O dinheiro foi guardado em um banco e Cooper precisava da ajuda de Locke para recupera-lo. Em troca, Johon ficaria com US$ 200.000. John o ajudou, mas não se sabe ainda se permaneceu com o dinheirou ou não. * Foi abandonado por Helen por ter se envolvido em um golpe de seu pai e por ter mantido segredo sobre o acontecido. Trabalho * Durante um periodo de tempo que pode variar de 5 a 10 anos antes do acidente, ele trabalhou como assistente de gerente em uma grande loja de brinquedos. * Enquanto estava com Helen, Locke fundou uma companhia de inspeção de residências chamada Welcome Home. Sua única cliente conhecida é Nadia. * Trabalhou como supervisor regional em uma companhia de caixas (da qual Hurley é provavelmente o proprietário), pouco antes da sua viagem para a Australia. * Gostava de jogar 'Axis & Allies' com um colega de trabalho, usando jargões militares como na conversa a seguir: "Coronel Locke, esta linha é segura?" (Locke olha em volta) "Linha segura." "A area-alvo está segura e as manobras estão prontas para as 1300 horas." * Seu chefe, Randy zomba disso, ao saber que Locke não tem nenhuma experiencia militar. Helen * Enquanto tentava lidar com seus sentimentos participando de um grupo de controle de raiva, conheceu Helen e começou a namora-la. ** Helen o distraia de seus problemas com seu pai. * Pouco antes de pedir Helen em casamento, seus planos foram por água abaixo quando seu pai retornou em sua vida. Quando Helen descobriu o envolvimento de Locke com seu pai e o dinheiro do golpe, ela recusou a proposta de casamento e o abandonou. * Tempos depois, Locke tenta "reviver" seu relacionamento se envolvendo com uma operadora de tele-sexo (ou algo parecido) que dizia se chamar Helen. ** Na realidade, ele mesmo pode ter pedido para chama-la de Helen. ** Convidou-a para ir na viagem com ele, mas ela recusou e "terminou" a "relação". Deficiência * Em circunstâncias ainda não reveladas, Locke perdeu completamente o movimento abaixo da cintura, 4 anos antes do Vôo 815. Viagem para a Australia * Por recusar completamente sua deficiência e o modo com que ela afeta sua vida, Locke planejou participar de uma Walkabout na Australia para se desafiar, mas quando chegou em Sydney descobriu que ele não poderia participar. ** Irado, mas sem nenhum efeito, gritou: "Não me diga o que não posso fazer!!". *** Sem opções, pouco antes de embarcar no Vôo 815, tem um breve encontro com Rose no aeroporto. * Para sua própria vergonha, Locke teve de ser carregado para dentro do avião pelos tripulantes e foi sentado no assento 24D. Na Ilha 1ª Temporada * Acordou na praia após o acidente do vôo 815 e ficou chocado ao perceber que havia recuperado os movimentos das pernas. ** Isso afetou Locke profundamente, já que ele havia se preparado anos para uma situação de 'sobreviva ou morra' e, como um homem de fé (como ele mesmo disse ser), acreditou que era seu destino estar na ilha e que todos os acontecimentos tinham um propósito. * Foi o primeiro a ter contato visual com o monstro. ** E com isso, passou a pensar que a Ilha é uma entidade viva e que ela tem um plano para todos eles. * Atacou Sayid e destruiu sua antena de rádio, para impedir que se descobrissem o origem do sinal de socorro. ** Isso só foi revelado algum tempo depois. * Sempre foi bem respeitado entre os sobrevivente, graças as suas várias habilidade, como: # Sua habilidade de rastreio, que permite que os sobreviventes atravessem as selvas; # Suas habilidades de caça, que regularmente alimenta o grupo com carne de javalís. # Seu poder de perseverância com Charlie, ajudando-o a sair do vício em heroína (isso fez com que ambos ficassem bem próximos durante boa parte das duas primeiras temporadas). * Enquanto tentava encontrar Ethan Rom, Locke descobriu A Escotilha. ** Recrutou Boone como ajudante para escavá-la, mas manteve o segredo de todo o resto do grupo. * Chegou aou ponto de drogar Boone por acreditar que ele poderia revelar a existência da escotilha para os outros. (A experiência alucinogena acabou servindo para abrir a mente de Boone em relação aos mistérios da ilha e - como aconteceu com Locke - ajudou-o a se livrar de emoções para/com as pessoas mais proximas, aumentando assim sua vontade de ajudar Locke com a escotilha.) * Com Boone, encontrou Claire, depois que ela escapou da Staff. * Construiu um berço para Claire. * Construiu uma catapulta, em uma tentativa frustrada de quebrar a janela da escotilha. Essa tentativa foi provavelmente inspirada pelo jogo 'Mouse Trap'. * Teve uma visão da queda do monomotor nigeriano. ** Junto com Boone, procurou o avião até encontrá-lo, em uma arvore. ** Por suas pernas parecerem mais fracas e deixando de 'funcionar' (provavelmente uma crença psicossomática de que a ilha estava o abandonando), pediu para Boone escalar a arvoré até o avião. *** O avião caiu com Boone dentro, o que resultou na posterior morte de Boone. * Voltou ao acampamento com Boone (mortalmente ferido) e fugiu para a escotilha sem contar a Jack a razão dos ferimentos de Boone. ** Boone morreu, apesar dos esforços de Jack. ** Na escotilha, ele exigiu aos gritos que a Ilha lhe respondesse o que ela queria e o que ele deveria fazer. *** Uma luz forte apareceu de dentro da janela e desapareceu rapidamente, recuperando a fé de Locke. * Foi violentamente abordado por Jack quando retornou ao acampamento. * Logo depois, contou aos outros sobre a escotilha, mas já estava com reputação de mentiroso e foi, temporariamente, mal-visto pelo grupo. * Continuou a manter secretos, no entanto, quando não revelou que Walt era responsavel pelo incêndio da primeira balsa. * Foi junto com Jack, Kate, Hurley e Rousseau até o Pedra Negra buscar dinamite para explodir a escotilha. ** Durante a caminhada de volta, Locke foi agarrado pelo monstro e quase foi tragado para dentro de um buraco, mas uma dinamite foi usada por Kate para salvá-lo. *** Durante o ocorrido, ele pediu para Jack deixar que o monstro o puxasse para o buraco. * Estava presente no momento da destruição da porta da escotilha. 2ª Temporada * Após entrar na escotilha (e descobrir que se tratava da Estação Cisne, parte do Projeto DHARMA), Locke foi brevemente 'capturado' por Desmond, o operador da Estação. ** Quando Desmond fugiu, Locke continuou seu trabalho de digitar Os Números e Apertar o Botão, que ele acreditava ser extremamente importante. *** Ajudou a estabelecer uma rotina entre os sobreviventes para apertar o botão, para que isso pudesse ser feito com eficiência. * Descobriu que Charlie estava guardando estatuas cheias de heroína, encontradas no monomotor e ficou extremamente chateado, considerando isso como falta de confiança. * Espancou Charlie por ter sequestrado Aaron (que o fez por estar instigado por sonhos. ** Após isso, se tornou próximo de Claire, de uma forma paterna. * Graças a manipulações sutís de "Henry Gale", um membro dos Outros que os sobreviventes capturaram, John acabou tendo atritos com Jack pela 'liderança' do grupo e o papel de tomador-de-decisões. * Iniciamente, acreditou que Gale não era um dos Outros. * Pediu ajuda de Gale quando sua perna foi esmagada pela Blast Door durante o Lockdown na escotilha. ** Em troca da ajuda, prometeu proteger Gale dos outros sobreviventes. * Descobriu um mapa da ilha secreto, desenhado em uma das blast doors. * Seguido da revelação da farsa de Gale, Locke passou a duvidar de sua fé quando Gale afirmou nunca ter apertado o botão. * Sua fé na Ilha foi levemente recuperada após conversar com Rose, que se mostrou claramente ciente das propriedades regenerativas da Ilha. * Ele e Eko descobriram A Pérola, uma estação contendo um filme que sugere que o ato de Apertar o botão não era nada além de um experimento psicológico. ** A fé de Locke na Ilha e o modo como a vida foi completamente destruida, mas Eko pensou de uma forma completamente diferente - Ele passou a achar que Apertar o botão é essencial. * Presenciou Charlie jogando as estátuas de heroína no mar. * Retirou sua 'tala' improvisada antes do tempo e percebeu que sua perna estava curada. * Estava deternimado a provar que apertar o botão não tinha sentido. ** Para isso, contou com a ajuda de Desmond, que havia retornado. * Forçou um Lockdown para trancar Eko fora da escotilha, com o intuito de esperar o final da contagem, assumindo que nada iria acontecer. ** Quando Desmond leu as impressões da Pérola e tentou apertar o botão, Locke quebrou o computador em protesto. * Quando a contagem terminou e a energia eletromagnética começou a sobrecarregar, Locke falou apenas 3 palavras - "Eu estava errado" - para Eko, que havia conseguido entrar na sala. * Desmond aciona o failsafe, fazendo com que o eletromagnetismo seja liberado em alguma forma misteriosa de explosão. ** Nesse momento, Locke ainda estava dentro da escotilha (assim como Eko e o seu destino ainda não foi revelado. *** Muitas pessoas acreditam que ele tenha sobrevivido, levando em conta que saberemos na 3ª Temporada porque ele estava em uma cadeira-de-rodas e os próprios produtores já falaram que ele "vai voltar à velha forma, caçando e andando pela selva.". Curiosidades * John Locke (1632-1704) foi um filósfo inglês do predecessor Iluminismo cujas noções do governo com o consentimento dos governados e os direitos naturais do homem (vida, liberdade e propriedade) tendo uma enorme influência nas modernas revoluções liberiais. Ele também desenvolveu a ideia de Tabula rasa, que também é, coincidentemente, o nome de um episódio. As idéias dele também são discutidas no livro Bad Twin, aonde ele argumenta que que o maior objetivo da nossa inteligencia é a constante busca pela verdade e a felicidade sólida. Teorias A respeito da fé de Locke * Enquanto o título Lockdown tem o sentido dúbio tanto para os eventos acontecidos na escotilha quanto para o fato de que "Locke" foi derrubado (brought down), também pode ter uma sutil menção ao fato da Fé de Locke estar cada vez menor. É interessante também notar que existem dois homens de fé na ilha: Locke e Eko. Um branco e um negro, assim como as pedras encontradas com Adão e Eva. Elas são bem parecidas com as pedras que os rabinos Judeus usam para determinar a vontade de Deus (chamados and Thummim|Urim and Thummim]). Também é interessante lembrar que que Locke parece adorar Gamão, um jogo com pedras brancas e pretas. Em 'Raised by Another' Locke aparece no sonho de Claire com uma pedra branca e outra preta no lugar dos olhos. * em Walkabout nós somos levados a acreditar que Lock teve um breve encontro com o Sistema de Segurança. É possivel que ele tenha tido uma experiência similar a que Eko teve em 'The 23rd Psalm'. Talvez o Sistema de Segurança não o machucou por ele ser "um dos bons". Goodwin também faz parecer que Eko era "um dos bons". * Locke não reprimiu Walt por ter queimado a primeira balsa, e na realidade, concordou quando Walt disse gostar da Ilha. Isso sugere que Locke pode estar realizando seu sonho e esteja feliz na Ilha. Esta pode ser a "Walkabout" que ele sempre quis participar. A respeito da paralisia * Locke ficou paralítico por culpa dos homens de quem seu pai roubou dinheiro. * em Deus Ex Machina ha indícios de que sua paralisía pode ser psicossomática e extremamente ligada aos seus sentimentos de confiança e valor. A respeito de sua ligação com Os Outros * The Others want Locke to be the leader of the castaways. This theory is substantiated by Henry Gale's admission that his mission concerned Locke (and also why Henry didn't kill Locke when he had the chance). Also, when the Others had Kate in their custody during The Hunting Party and surrounded Jack and Sawyer, they could have just taken the three they needed then. Perhaps Locke's presence was a deterrent. By removing Jack, Sawyer, and Kate, the Others have effectively removed the main obstacles to Locke being the leader of the castaways. *When Locke ties up Kate, he tricks Desmond to trust him, and gives Kate a knife. Maybe he will play the Others to get in with them like a spy. Additional theories * Is there a link between the Golden Retriever who showed up after his sister Jeannie's death and Sawyer's boar and Kate's Horse? * Locke may have been trying to see Isaac of Uluru when he unsuccessfully tried to have a trip into the Australian outback in Walkabout. Unanswered Questions * Por quê ele não estava na lista? * O que causou sua paralisia? * Ele morrou na Swan Station? * Que segredo ele contou para Walt na 2ª parte do Episódio Piloto? Gallery Image:Locke sitting.jpg|Locke sentado na praia do primeiro acampamento. Image:Orange.jpg|Locke com a laranja na boca. Image:Lockesdestiny.jpg|Locke assistindo ao Video de Orientação Image:Rejected.jpg|John Locke após Helen rejeitar seu pedido de casamento. Locke, John Locke, John